1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reduction of the pollutants carried by the exhaust gases of fuel burning engines. More specifically, this invention is directed to an external combustion type engine. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, well known that the exhaust gases from "heat" engines of both the internal combustion and "explosion" types are characterized by a composition commensurate with incomplete burning. While theoretical solutions to the problems associated with cleansing the exhaust gases emanating from fuel burning engines have been proposed, apparatus in accordance with such theoretical solutions are believed to be prohibitive from the standpoint of both manufacturing cost and operating expense.
The advantages of external combustion engines; i.e., engines in which combustion takes place in a separate chamber at virtually constant pressure; are well known. Unfortunately, previously proposed engines of the external combustion type have not been applicable to use in the automotive field.